Quarantine
by HostileWinter
Summary: When a deadly virus invades a high school, the kids inside are forced into a military quarantine. A year after the quarantine had begun, the school has been descended into chaos. Groups have formed according to social cliques; and those who don't have a group don't stand a chance.
1. Summary

Virus description: The virus was man-made illegally in a military facility not far from the school. The virus only thrives and lives in the bodies of pre-pubescent teenagers, making them fatally poisonous to everyone else. Every adult or young child that comes within a few feet of an infected will die almost instantly. The virus attacks the lungs and is the equivalent of inhaling a highly potent acid. An infected teen's hair will fall out and grow back white, until they transition out of the virus once the finish puberty, then it will grow back into its natural color.

Group descriptions:  
Varsity: Varsity is the strongest gang in the school, made up of most of the athletic male population of the school. They run the school with fear and intimidation to keep every other gang under control. Varsity dyes their hair yellow to distinguish themselves from the other gangs.  
Their leader is Ivan Braginski.  
Pretty Ones: The Pretty Ones are comprised of the most popular and good-looking boys and girls. They are protected by Varsity, in exchange for that protection, the Pretty Ones date only Varsity. They will also dye their hair yellow and will only wear white.  
Their leader is Yao Wang.  
Sluts: The Sluts are a girl-only gang, they will accept anyone as long as they are willing to fight tooth-and-nail at the food drops and for their gang. They will dye their hair red and wear black.  
Geeks: The geeks have artistic and/or musical talents. They can be flamboyant in nature. They will host amazing shows, dubbed 'Geek shows'. Their hair is black with bright colors. Their leader is Roderich Edelstein.  
Nerds: The Nerds are a relatively peaceful gang, they reside in the library and enjoy reading books and playing role-playing games. They have black hair. Their leader is Eduard von Bock.  
Skaters: The Skaters live in a hand-made skate park that used to be the technical library. They have their hair also dyed black, but have different hairstyles. (Mohawks, half-shaved heads… etc.) Their leader is Mikado Honda (2p! Japan).  
Freaks: The Freaks have bright blue hair and are interested in black magic, they are an exclusive group. Their leader is Lukas Bondevik.  
Loners: The Loners were formed from those who did not have a gang (Scraps), they are one of the largest gangs in the school, they will accept almost anyone. The Loners will keep their white hair. Their leader is Gilbert Beilschmidt.  
Scraps: The Scraps are those that are not in a gang, and can be those who don't want to be in a gang, they also keep their hair white. Since there is no gang, there is no leader.  
Burnouts: The Burnouts are Scraps/other gangs' members who went crazy and go to the East wing, where the science labs are. They also have white hair but also are very unkempt. The Burnouts hand-make drugs and use them or sell them to members of the other gangs.


	2. Chapter 1: Feliciano Vargas Pretty Ones

_Hey! I know that I was only two chapters into this story; but I have decided that the chapters I have published needed some editing. So I will be uploading them again shortly. I do have a whole bunch of chapters written, but I am lazy and have not typed them and beat them into shape.  
Anyways, thanks for sticking with me and this story, and I hope you enjoy the "improved" version!_

* * *

He looked on sadly as his brother was being scolded, again. His brown eyes widening eyes as he saw Yao, the leader of the Pretty Ones, call over his boyfriend; Ivan Braginski, the leader of Varsity. Ivan was tall, strong, and he terrified Feliciano; his weapon of choice was a metal faucet pipe he took out of the wall.

The yelling started when Ivan motioned to Matthias to hold Lovino still, Ivan raised a heavy hand and slapped the restrained teen hard across the face.  
"What the hell is going on here?!" It was Antonio, Lovino's boyfriend, to the rescue… Again. The Spaniard strode across the gym, the place where Varsity made their home. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Lovino being restrained with an ugly bruise forming on his face.  
"You really need to keep this one under control, Antonio." Feliciano shifted his attention to Yao as the other spoke. His lemon yellow-dyed hair was tied back in a ponytail and his white robe was flawless. "His defiance is getting worse, aru."  
Antonio cast a soft glare at Lovino, then looked at Yao. "I'm very sorry." He spoke softly and slowly, "I'll take him, 'kay? And I'll make sure he doesn't get out of line again." He approached Lovino, going to grab him. He looked at Yao for permission, who nodded, his eyes cold. Antonio smiled a bit, taking Lovino by the arm, leading him off the gym floor. Feliciano followed them, hearing them arguing as Antonio pulled Lovino to the showers.

"Why did you do that, you bastard! I could've handled everything myself!"  
"Lovi, if you hadn't agreed to submit to Yao's commands, Ivan would have beaten you into submission! I couldn't have let that happen." Antonio's tone was soothing, trying to calm the irate Italian down.  
"And why not? May he would've killed me, which would be better than staying in this shithole of a gang!" Feliciano winced at the venom dripping off every word, and the pain in Antonio's face.  
"If you never wanted to be in this gang, then why did you join?"  
"My idiot brother wanted me to join! If I had my way, I wouldn't be a slut in this gang. But no, Feliciano had to stay with the bastard, Ludwig."  
Feliciano closed his tawny eyes tightly, salty tears welling in the corners.  
"I'm sorry Antonio, but I'm leaving. I hate this gang, I hate Yao, I hate Ivan, and I hate Ludwig!" Lovino leaving was too much for Feliciano to bear; the male bit his lip and turned away, finally feeling hot tears spilling down his face. He didn't want to be abandoned by the only family he had left.  
"But what about Feli? What about your brother?" Antonio's voice was tense and choked with emotion, "What about me?"  
"Feliciano can do whatever the fuck he wants, and you… you…" Lovino's voice started to crack as he hugged Antonio, burying his face in the others chest. "You can just go to hell…"  
"Lovi… We're already in hell." The Spaniard rubbed gentle circles on the others back, kissing the top of his head. "I really love you, Lovino… That's why I do the things that I do… To protect you."  
Lovino shook his head and pushed him away, obviously trying to suppress tears. "Well you can't! I'm going to leave this gang and you're going to have to forget about me… Tell Feliciano that I love him, and that I wish it didn't have to be this way, and tell Ludwig that if he doesn't take care of my little brother, I'll come back and fuck him up."  
The last comment made Antonio chuckle, "That's so like yo-"He was cut off by Lovino's lips sealing over his.  
"Ti amo." He murmured, tears threatening to spill over as he pulled away. "I'll miss you." His voice was barely a choked whisper as he turned and ran off. Feliciano watched as his brother disappeared through a back door, and he was gone.

"Toni?" Feliciano finally made himself known, "Are you okay?" He had already dried his eyes, not wanting to reveal that he had just seen the whole ordeal.  
Antonio just shook his head, and the Italian saw tears forming in his emerald eyes. The sight of a Varsity close to crying had driven him over the edge; he ran back to the gym with new tears streaming down his face. "L-Ludwig!" He whimpered, looking for the German.  
"Feliciano?" The Varsity member stepped out of the exercise room, sweat causing his yellow hair to stick to his brow, "What's wrong?" When he saw the Pretty One crying, he frowned in concern. Feliciano ran into his arms, pressing a cheek into his sweaty chest.  
"L-Lovi…!" He choked out, "He's gone…"  
"Gone? What do you mean, 'gone'?" Ludwig had now ushered Feliciano over a corner, sitting down on the floor with him. "Do you know where he went?"  
"He hated it here… So he left…" The smaller male had curled himself into the others lap, hiccuping through the explanation and tears. "He just… No-one knows where he went."

Ludwig's blood ran cold, remembering his own brother, Gilbert Beilschmidt. The albino wasn't in Varsity, in fact, he wasn't sure what gang the other was in, or if he was in a gang at all. He remembered at the beginning of the Quarantine, when Ivan had offered him a position in the gang when it was new. He had asked Ludwig if he was interested in joining.  
"Joining of gang," Ivan had said, "means protection and more food, da?" Of course, it had seemed like a good idea at the time, but he didn't want to leave his brother or Feliciano. Ivan told Ludwig that Feliciano could stay in the Pretty Ones. Gilbert was a different story, Ivan hated Gilbert and Gilbert hated Ivan. The German remembered that the albino had told him to go, and that he could take care of himself. Ludwig hoped it was true, because he hadn't seen him since the first drop.

He snapped out of his thoughts and hugged Feliciano tightly, "It's okay." He murmured, holding him close. "Does Antonio know?" Ludwig asked as he saw the Spaniard walk stiffly into the room, his eyes red and puffy and tears staining his face. "I guess he does…"  
A man with medium length yellow hair rushed over to Antonio, asking frantic questions and leading him over to the bleachers to sit down, sitting close to him and comforting the other. Just by looking at the way the other man acted and dressed was enough to tell that he was not a member of Varsity, he was a Pretty One. Then Feliciano remembered that whenever he was over at Ludwig's house the man and Antonio were always visiting Ludwig.  
"Who is that with Antonio?" Feliciano inquired, trying to get his thoughts off of Lovino. He glanced at Ludwig.  
"Francis Bonnefoy, he's one of Gilbert's friends." Ludwig looked back at Feliciano and then at Antonio. "Why don't you go and get them some food, then get something for yourself." Feliciano nodded going over to the huge pile of surplus food that covered some of the bleachers, grabbing some canned tomatoes and bread for Antonio, peanut butter and some apples for Francis, and a MRE with a couple of water bottles for him and Ludwig to share.

Once he delivered the food, he went and shared his meal with Ludwig.

"Okay everyone! Lights out in an hour!" It was Alistair that made this announcement.

"We should get ready for sleep, okay?" Ludwig got up and threw the food containers away; putting Varsity's trash out in the hallway for the Skaters to pick up in the morning. Feliciano waited inside the sheeted-off room that he and Ludwig got to share. He slipped into the two zipped together sleeping bags and waited for Ludwig to come in. Once the German did, he snuggled close and fell asleep.

"Yeah, take what you need for the next week, no-one will notice, amigo." Feliciano woke at the sound of Antonio's friendly whispering out in the gym. He sat up, slipping out of the sleeping bag, careful not to wake Ludwig. He shivered as he walked out, the buffed wood floor cold against his feet. He suppressed a gasp as he saw Antonio by the food pile, talking to someone who was filling a trash bag with food from the surplus. The moonlight shone through the window, revealing the hair color of the stranger. It was white.  
"Why is he feeding a scrap?" He thought out loud, clamping his hand over his mouth as Antonio and the stranger looked his direction.  
"Go on, okay? I'll see you later. Adios!" Antonio waved as the stranger lugged his bag of food and supplies out. Antonio then looked Feliciano's way, "Who is that?" He demanded, walking over. "Oh, it's you."  
"Why were you feeding a scrap?" The Italian asked, "Ivan will kill you if he finds out! Who was that anyways?"  
Antonio just shook his head, "it was Gil, he's my friend and I want to help him."  
"Lud thinks his brother may be dead, have you told him?"  
"No, and he doesn't need to. Gil doesn't want Ludwig to know."  
"Don't what me to know what?" Both Feliciano and Antonio jumped at the sound of Ludwig's voice.  
"Gil-!" Feliciano was silenced by Francis, who seemed to have appeared from nowhere.  
"Shouldn't you both be in bed?" The Frenchman placed his hands on his hips, blue eyes locked on Feliciano. The Italian shifted nervously towards Ludwig. "Ivan will not be happy to see one of his strongest Varsity wearing themselves out so late at night."  
Ludwig crossed his arms, frowning. "I had simply come out here to see why Feliciano and Antonio were discussing so late at night."  
"I would like to be knowing that as well." Feliciano yelped and physically jumped when an aggravated Ivan Braginski materialized from the shadows. The faucet pipe glinted menacingly in the moonlight, causing the Italian to grip onto Ludwig's arm in fear. His violet gaze washed over all four of the bodies in front of him, but landed on Francis. "You are right, I am not happy to be seeing Ludwig out of bed. He has to be rested in case anything happens, da?" There was a lazy smile plastered on the Varsity leader's face, but his eyes were cold as he turned his attention to Antonio, who had most likely never really noticed Ivan's height until the other was towering over him.

"Let's go." Ludwig hissed softly, keeping his intense blue eyes on the scene unfolding in front of them. He now had an iron grip on Feliciano's arm, and was pulling him back to bed. As Feliciano entered his room, there was a loud slap of palm against skin and a thump of a body hitting the floor. The little Italian snuggled back into the sleeping bag, cuddling close to Ludwig as he tried to forget the events of that day.

* * *

_Ugh... I'm sorry that I do short chapters. I am trying to up my length, so these chapters may get progressively longer as the story continues, or they may vary in length.  
As always, I am a slut for reviews~ (memes .)  
Tell me what you what you want to see happen; and commentary and criticism on my writing is always allowed and encouraged!_


	3. Chapter 2: Gilbert Beilschmidt, Scrap

_Putting a Trigger Warning alert for this chapter! Their is a brief mention of past abuse and past sexual assault._

* * *

He had it easy. He was virtually unchanged by the military quarantine; he had food, shelter, and supplies. With two friends watching his back in the Varsity and the Pretty Ones, he could pretty much do whatever he wanted as long as he didn't call attention to himself. What he couldn't get from them, he got from stealing or trading at the market.

The albino had just gotten back from his bi-weekly food run, with his choice of food and supplies from Varsity's surplus food and supplies pile. Whatever Varsity got, he got, and he loved it.

Gilbert was a very neat person when it came to sorting food and supplies. He always organized it into three piles: the next two weeks rations, the surplus store, and the stuff to trade for supplies and things he could not get from the run.

Gilbert was very lucky on the day the school's east wing mysteriously exploded. He and his partner, Matthew Williams, were on the third floor of the west wing. He was talking with Mrs. Karpusi, the medical course teacher, when everything went to hell. He recalled Mrs. Karpusi handing him a map of the school when the shockwaves of the explosion sent the bookshelf toppling on top of her, and the terrified words that were uttered before she vomited up a mass of bloody flesh and sinew. _Stay back_.

"Gil?" The Canadians quiet voice snapped Gilbert out of his pondering. "Everything went okay, right? No-one saw you?"  
Gilbert smiled and shook his head, "It went awesome, and the only one who saw me was Antonio."  
Matthew was looking over the pile of the rations and supplies that the other had obtained, "You made a nice haul." He commented, smiling. "We got more toiletries, right? I need another sewing kit and a new pack of boxers wouldn't hurt."  
Gilbert beamed, "Better than that." He said; pulling out assorted toiletries, plates, cups, and utensils, a pack of men's briefs, some more clothing detergent, and a hot plate. "I managed to snag a few things~" He said with a grin, "Now we can finally eat hot food!"  
"Let's go move the food, to their respective places, then we can make some pancakes!" Matthew laughed excitedly, gathering up an armful of cans to be stored, and went down to a different room, unlocking the door. Gilbert grabbed the rest of the food that was going to be stored and followed him.  
After a couple of months, a small pile of food had begun to grow. The two deposited their food and left the room, locking it back.

Gilbert liked their place, it was originally an attic that had been re-done with classrooms and a bathroom. It was basically a long hallway that had heavy steel fire doors as the only way in and out. It saddened and relieved Gilbert to think that he and Matthew were the only students up there, and there were only a couple of bodies to clean out. The albino shared a single classroom with Matthew; and it was the smallest classroom up there. The storage room in it was about the same size as the classroom, and was filled with medical supplies for teaching. The storage room in the classroom had pillows, blankets, two gurneys, and assorted things for first aid and some more technical medical equipment. It was Matthews' idea to lash the gurneys together to create a rough double-bed for the both of them. They had placed the crude bed inside the classroom and removed everything else that was not bolted down. The shelves and counters then held what they needed to live comfortably, and there was a sink built into one of the counters.

"Let's hook up the hot plate and get some breakfast!" Gilbert cheered, pulling out canned ravioli and chili, along with canned peaches, plates, bowls, and utensils.  
"When you go to the market, you need to grab more salt and some water bottles." Matthew said through a mouthful of peaches.  
"I'm going to the market tomorrow, so we'll make a list." Gilbert said, relishing the sugary syrup that came with the peaches. He leaned back against a wall and the two enjoyed their meal in content silence.

Their meal was interrupted by knocking which echoed down the hallway, it was timid, but very frantic.  
"Lock the door behind me." Gilbert whispered to Matthew, as he took his scalpel-turned-shiv off the counter beside him. He cautiously crept to the fire doors, loosening the chains and opening it a bit, looking over the person who was at the door. It was a small male, a freshman by the looks of it, who had faded yellow hair that was almost white, and an oversized dingy white t-shirt. The teen's scrawny body was covered in cuts and bruises. "Mein gott…" Gilbert whispered, gently pulling the teen inside of the hallway. The stranger looked at him with wide, scared amethyst eyes and didn't say anything. "Matthew, make a bed in the back room out of the spare blankets and heat up some more food!"  
Gilbert gently took the boy's arm, leading him inside the backroom where blankets and pillows were piled on the floor.

"The food's almost ready." Matthew murmured comfortingly to the boy, "There's soap in the bathroom, and I think there's some spare clothes as well. You can go clean up now." The Canadian smiled warmly to the boy, handing him a towel.  
"And I'll wash your shirt." Gilbert added.  
The boy nodded and walked to the bathroom, his tousled yellow hair bouncing softly with each movement.  
"Poor thing." Matthew sympathized, putting the boy's food on the hot plate to warm as he waited for him to finish cleaning himself.  
When the former gang-member came out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around his waist, he looked like a dog that had been beaten and starved. There was multiple bruises on his chest, back, and sides. Gilbert could almost count the poor boys ribs. Matthew gave the teen a pair of folded hospital scrubs that were _way _too big, and a fresh pair of boxers that were also a bit too big.  
"You can go get changed and get comfortable, I'll bring you your food."  
When the other went to the back room, Gilbert kissed Matthew tenderly. "You're such a sweet person." He murmured, hugging him close.  
Matthew simply blushed, "I'm going to bring him his food." The Canadian poured a bowl of chili, mixing in Vienna sausages, placing a small can of peaches on the side.

He appeared a short time later after talking to the boy, "He said his name is Raivis Galante and he used to be in the Pretty Ones."  
"What made him leave?" Gilbert inquired, looking at the bundle of Raivis, who was now sleeping.  
"Apparently, Ivan had a small attraction to Raivis, and Yao got jealous. Once Yao kicked the poor kid out, he had no-one protecting him anymore." The Canadian took a deep breath, "A group caught him, he doesn't know where they came from… That's where he got most of the injuries… He was raped."  
Gilbert's eyes widened, "But he's so young… I mean, what is he? A freshman?" The albino tensed, an idea forming in his mind, how to protect Scraps like Raivis. "We have a big enough place for it…" He mused out loud.  
"What?" Matthew looked at the other quizzically.  
"All these empty rooms… All this stored food... It's perfect!" He stepped out into the hallway flicking on the light switch. A mechanical hum filled the area as the harsh fluorescent lights flickered on.  
"What's perfect? Gilbert, you're not making any sense!"  
"We could make a gang, Matthew. Think about it, if we had a gang, little Raivis wouldn't have had to go through what he did, he would've had somewhere to go!"  
"You want to unite Scraps? Are you crazy? How're you gonna do that?" Matthew crossed his arms, thinking this whole idea is incredulous.  
"In the Market, there are always Scraps skulking around, looking for food or supplies." Gilbert countered.  
"You have to be careful who you allow in. We've worked hard to make this place secure, we can't lose it." The Canadian warned, "What if we allow in a Burnout, and they bring their drug and prostitution habits with them?"  
"I know, Mattie. I'm not an idiot." The albino frowned, "I will make sure this place is safe for everyone."  
The two went about their normal duties: cleaning, sorting, and making lists. The rest of the day was composed of Gilbert planning out his new idea for his gang. That night, he checked on Raivis, who was still asleep, then crawled into bed next to Matthew.

Gilbert got up early the next morning, kissing a sleeping Matthew on the forehead and checking on Raivis, who was also sleeping. He grabbed his bag of trading items, heading to the Market.  
The Market was a small place where the gangs gathered somewhat peacefully; but they only mixed in the different booths, and Gilbert could feel the tension in the air.  
"I wonder which stall is going to get hit next." Gilbert turned to find the owner of the voice, who was Mikado, the leader of the Skaters. Mikado was a thin teen, a junior by the looks of it. He had his hair dyed an electric blue; the strong chemical smell of the toilet cleaner he used to dye it made Gilbert's eyes water. He was leaning against the wall, talking to two yellow-haired Pretty One's and one red-haired Slut.  
"I heard the robberies are getting more frequent." The Slut said, crossing he arms. "He even got some of our gear."  
"Hah!" One of the Pretty Ones scoffed, Gilbert recognized him and anger flared in his stomach. "Ivan won't let anyone steal from Varsity's stall or the Pretty One's stall, aru!"  
"Your tic is so adorable, Yao." Mikado teased. Yao just glared.  
"Aw, Mika! Don't be so mean to poor Yao-Yao!" Pouted the second Pretty One, looking at the both of them.  
"Don't call me that, Mei-Mei." The two scolded in unison, glaring at her.  
"Kim!" Mei-Mei cried, turning to the Slut, "our brothers are being mean to me!"  
The Slut just chuckled, "Sorry, sister, but I have to go. Elizaveta's heading out."  
"Bye!" Mei-Mei squealed, waving to her sister.  
"Anyway, Yao." Mikado continued, brushing his blue bangs to one side, "They say all the thefts are linked to one person, which is pretty impressive… If it's true."  
Gilbert turned back around, not interested in the conversation anymore. He frowned, as there were no Scraps in the Marketplace. He looked toward the Pretty Ones trading post, spotting Francis inside helping a Geek. He strode toward him, but froze as he saw Feliciano exit the post, dragging Ludwig behind him.  
"Thief!" The marketplace went quiet as the sounds of a fight floated from Varsity's trading post.  
"Lud! Block her exit!" Gilbert heard a Varsity shout, and Ludwig jumped into action. In one swift movement, he slammed a Scrap against the corner of a metal table, opening a gash in her side. The Scrap let out a shriek of pain and kicked hard at Ludwig, who lost his balance and stumbled back.  
"Watch out, she has a weapon!" The warning came too late, Gilbert gasped as there was a spray of blood. Ludwig stepped back, blood running down his arm. The Scrap got out of his grip and quickly disappeared into the crowd.

Gilbert pushed through the crowd, deciding to find the Scrap girl, he needed someone like her in his gang. He managed to force his way out of the Market, looking around for the thief. Gilbert saw scarlet drops of blood glistening up at him from the scuffed gray tiles of the floor. He followed the trail.

"N-No!" The albino jumped as a shriek, followed by a thump, echoed in the hallway. "Help!"  
Gilbert dashed toward the shriek, skidding to a stop as the stench of rotting corpse filled his nose. He was nearing the Graveyard.  
The Graveyard was a single hallway filled with adults and students who had died. They were stuffed into the lockers and the holes were sealed with duct-tape. The albino pulled a black bandanna out of his bag and tied it around his mouth and nose to keep the stench of death away.  
He drew his shiv and slowly continued down the hallway, stopping when he saw a dry, rotting corpse of a teacher splayed out in the middle of the hallway, with a boy flailing under it. A larger teen with glasses was working to roll the body off the other. Gilbert dashed over to pull on the body while the teen with the glasses pushed. They finally rolled the body off the boy, who immediately jumped up and buried his face in the glasses Scrap's chest, starting to cry.  
The Scrap with the glasses pulled the younger boy close, "Hush, Tino," He soothed, "You're safe now." The glasses teen looked at Gilbert, "Thanks for helping us. I'm Berwald, and this is Tino." Tino looked timidly at the albino, then smiled.  
"It was no trouble at all. I was actually looking for a Scrap. A girl, either a freshman or sophomore… She has short white hair and her side is bleeding pretty badly."  
"Does she have two different colored eyes?" Berwald questioned, "She drops by every few days to deliver food and supplies, don't know where she holes up though."  
"Okay, thanks anyways." Gilbert nodded at the two and turned to walk away.  
"Why are you looking for Winter anyways?" Gilbert heard Tino call after him, "Did she do something wrong?"  
"She did what she had to do to survive." Gilbert said simply, "Now I want her in my gang."  
"But you're a Scrap…" Tino murmured, "Scraps don't have gangs."  
"I'm making a gang for Scraps, so we'll have protection and food… I have a large, safe place to stay. It has showers and clean bathrooms, and I have a pretty nice supply of food." Gilbert's ruby eyes lit up excitedly as he talked about his idea, "I'll come back after the next drop so you both can think about it, okay?"  
Berwald nodded, "We never caught your name."  
"Gilbert Beilschmidt." The albino said, walking off.


	4. Chapter 3: Ludwig Beilschmidt, Varsity

_Trigger warning for this chapter: Violence, abuse, mentions of prostitution_

* * *

"Right now, we're developing a new shade of makeup, and new wig styles, and some new clothes!" Ludwig just smiled and nodded, listening to Feliciano babble about the new products the Pretty Ones were making to sell in the Market.  
"Stop! Thief!" Ludwig froze, looking up. The yell came from the Varsity booth.  
"Lud! Block the entrance!" Matthias yelled from inside. Ludwig pushed Feliciano back into the Pretty One's booth.  
"Stay there." He commanded, running to block the thief's exit. He saw a white-haired Scrap rush him, then felt the weight of the Scrap as she slammed into him. Ludwig grunted at the impact and shoved her back, causing her to fall into a metal table and cut a large gash into her side, spilling food and supplies everywhere.  
"You really think you'd get away with stealing from Varsity, Scrap?" Ludwig hissed, glaring at the thief. The Scrap looked at him, holding her side tightly as blood trickled down it. Ludwig saw that she was a girl, even though her snow white hair was very short, and he also noticed she had two different colored eyes; one an icy blue, and the other an emerald green.  
"Go to hell!" She spat, producing a shard of glass fashioned into a cruel blade; she lunged at Ludwig, who dodged out of the way, the blade tearing a deep gash into the flesh of his arm.  
"Somebody grab her!" Ludwig yelled as he pressed his hand on his wound. The Scrap squeezed out of the booth and disappeared into the crowd.

"Bro, you okay?" Alfred walked up to Ludwig, watching as blood dripped to the floor.  
"Except for the gash in my arm, I'm fine." Ludwig snapped irritably, "Just get me to the Nerds medical tent; and dammit, get Feliciano out of here!" Ludwig looked at the Italian, who was in hysterics as Francis and Lili tried to calm him down.

"Eduard!" Alfred yelled, clearing the way for the injured German, "We got a cut and it looks pretty serious."  
"Alfred," Ludwig said flatly as he followed him, "I can do this myself."  
Once they made it to the Nerds medical booth, Eduard has already opened up a spot for the Varsity.  
"This is a nasty one." A Nerd girl said as she inspected the gash in his arm. "I'm gonna clean it and stitch it up." Ludwig watched as she pulled out a box of salt, wincing as she cleaned the wound with water. He suppressed a grunt of pain as she gently packed the wound with salt to keep infection away, then flushed it with more water. "What color do you want?" She asked, holding up a sewing needle and an assortment of colored thread.  
"The red." Ludwig said, thinking of Gilbert and his ruby red eyes. The Nerd girl simply nodded and started to stitch him up.

"You let her get away with some of our food and supplies, then paid the Nerds in food?"  
Ludwig nodded, looking at the ground as Ivan continued his scolding. "She was a tiny Scrap… You train, you work out… What the hell is wrong with you?" Ivan's violet eyes narrowed, tone dripping with accusation. "You allowed her to leave."  
"Nein! I wouldn't do such a thing!" Ludwig protested.  
"Shut up. Here's how this is going to be going, you will have no food rations for the next week to pay back the food and supplies we lost."  
Ludwig just nodded, knowing that protesting would earn a worse punishment. "Yes, sir." He quietly got up and left the locker room, looking at the obscene pile of food that was stashed on the bleachers to remind members how powerful Varsity really was.  
"Luddy!" Feliciano threw himself at the yellow-haired Varsity, taking care to avoid his injured arm. "How bad did he punish you?"  
"No food rations for a week, and I'll expect he'll have me working most of the time." Ludwig tried to wave it off, even though he knew a weeks' worth of rations was more than what the Scrap took and what they paid the Nerds in.  
"I'll let you eat some of mine, 'kay?" Feliciano offered, looking at the others blue eyes and smiling brightly.  
"Danke, Feli." He said softly, kissing the top of the others head. He rubbed the back of his own, wanting to do nothing more than lay down and sleep.  
"Ludwig." The male turned to see who called his name, only to have Antonio grab his elbow and pulled him aside. "You've got a surprise comin'." The Spaniard spoke low, turning away from any other possible listening ears.  
"What?" The German said tiredly.  
"You'll see tonight." Antonio said with a grin, "I'll come and get you, okay?"  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Ludwig demanded; starting to follow Antonio, who retreating to talk with Francis.  
Feliciano gently grasped the Varsity by the hem of his shirt, "You'll find out tonight, Ludwig." He smiled gently at the other, "You should get some rest, okay? I'll get us some food."  
The German nodded drowsily and sighed, going to his make-shift cubicle he shared with Feliciano. The walls were nothing but sheets, and one could always hear the…. _Activities_ of other Varsity and Pretty Ones.  
Ludwig arranged the sleeping bags on the ground, making them neater before he slipped off his shoes and into the two-person sleeping bag, looking up at the gym ceiling. He tried to ignore the grunts and moans coming from somewhere to his right.  
"Lud?" Feliciano whispered, holding a half-full warm can of chili. "I saved some for you."  
The jock smiled and pushed himself into a sitting position, taking the can. He ate hungrily, cleaning out what was left of the chili. Ludwig thought about the "surprise" that was coming. What was it, and why is it for him? He allowed the thought to stay in his mind, and just as it left, a wave of exhaustion swept over him. He snuggled into the sleeping bag, next to an already slumbering Feliciano, and he quickly fell asleep.

"Lud…" The Varsity member groaned as a hand slapped him awake. "Wake up!"  
"What is it?" He yawned, opening his eyes to see a yellow-haired, green-eyed Spaniard looking down at him.  
"Your surprise, remember?" Antonio whispered, "C'mon, he haven't got all night!" Ludwig slowly got up, barely noticing Feliciano's absence, and followed the Spaniard.

Moonlight filtered through the barred windows, casting a dim light over the gym floor. There was a figure standing by the food pile, casually eating a pack of crackers. Francis was next to the figure, and they were speaking in hushed voices.  
"And there he is now." Ludwig recognized the voice immediately.

_Gilbert_.  
The albino strolled over to his younger brother, not getting as far as a hug before Ludwig's fist connected with his jaw.  
"What the hell was that?" Gilbert shouted, holding his mouth.  
"For fucking disappearing on me! What the hell, Gilbert? I thought you were dead!" Ludwig didn't feel the emotions he expected to feel during a reunion with his brother. He felt pissed that Gilbert would run off and leave without even an indication of what he was going to do or where he was going to go.  
"Keep it down, mon ami." Francis cautioned, "You're drawing a crowd."  
The Frenchman was right, a small crowd had already formed around them due to a restless Varsity calling an intruder alert. Ludwig's shouting had drawn in more exhausted Varsity and Pretty Ones.  
"What is this?" Ludwig froze and watched as Gilbert's scowl of pain turn into a smirk. Ivan was pushing through the crowd. "May I ask why there is a Сука in my gym?"  
"Very funny, Braginski." Gilbert sneered, glaring.  
"What are you doing in my gym?" Ivan demanded, tightening his grip on the metal faucet pipe he used as a weapon.  
"I wanted to visit mein baby bruder~" Gilbert chirped, suddenly grinning as he put one arm around Ludwig's shoulder, pulling him into an awkward side hug.  
"Gil… What're you—"Ludwig started before Ivan spoke again.  
"You are looking very well." Ivan remarked, looking the albino over. He was right, Gilbert was clean, well fed, and did not have that whipped-dog look most Scraps had. "Where have you been holing up?"  
"That's for me to know and you to find out." Gilbert smirked with a wink. He went over to the surplus of food and supplies, grabbing three plastic water bottles. "And Ivan, you should really up your guard." With that, he turned on his heel and strutted out the front door.  
"Make sure he is leaving." Ivan ordered to two Varsity, who nodded and followed the albino out.  
Ludwig used that order to slowly make his way back to his sheet-room. "Did you know he was coming?" Ivan growled as he strode over, "Did you?"  
"Nein!" Ludwig defended, taking a step backwards.  
"Who was on guard duty tonight?" Ivan demanded, whipping around to face the others.  
The crowd of Varsity and Pretty Ones stepped back, leaving Antonio standing in the middle of the gym, alone.  
"Hola, mi amigo~" The Spaniard said with a nervous grin, taking a few shaky steps back.  
"You were the one letting the albino mutt in, da?"  
Antonio simply shook his head no, eyes widening as the Russian grinned wickedly. "That is not what Feli is saying."  
Ludwig's blood froze as he heard the whimpering and crying of Feliciano. The sobbing Pretty One ran up to Ludwig.  
"I-I'm sorry!" He sobbed, burying his face into Ludwig's chest.  
"He told me everything, Antonio." Ivan continued, advancing on the male with his weapon raised.  
"Ivan!" Yao interrupted, "Remember, we got another?" The Pretty One appeared to be more annoyed at being woken up than angry.  
The Varsity leader nodded, the wicked smile never leaving his face. "Francis Bonnefoy." He called, "Come up here and be joining us, da?" Ludwig felt his hair stand on end when Ivan scraped the metal pipe across the floor as he waited for Francis to reveal himself. The crowd parted for the unfortunate Pretty One, and Francis looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Come here." The Russian urged, his tone steely. When Francis still didn't move, he motioned to a Varsity to bring him forward. With a hard hand, Ivan slapped Francis, causing the male to stumble and be caught and held by a Varsity. "Yao." Ivan barked, "You will deal with this one?" When Yao nodded firmly, the Varsity released Francis who silently stepped back into the crowd.  
Satisfied that the Pretty One would be taken care of, Ivan turned his rage back to Antonio. He knocked the Spaniard to his knees with a swift blow to the head; and then he was struck again, and again, and again. The Varsity member collapsed in a heap, an ugly bruise already starting to form on his face and other places where he was hit.  
"Stop him!" Feliciano wailed, "He's going to kill him!"  
Ludwig felt his stomach twist as there was a loud pop and he saw Antonio's nose was bent out of shape.  
"Ivan!" Yao tugged on the Russian's scarf, "That's enough."  
Ludwig turned away, shielding Feliciano as Ivan wiped the blood off the pipe and delivered a parting kick to Antonio's ribs.  
"This is what happens when you cross Varsity." He said darkly before marching off, Yao close to follow.  
"Come along, Francis." Yao beckoned, "I have some things to settle with you, aru." The Pretty One nodded and joined the other two, Ludwig could see the red handprint on his cheek.

Once the trio had disappeared into the locker room; Ludwig, Alfred, and two other Varsity rushed to Antonio's aid.  
"James." Ludwig ordered to the long haired Varsity, "Go to the supply room and see if there's anything you can use as a stretcher." Ludwig knelt beside Antonio, who was laying on his side. "Alfred, you keep his head steady while I roll him over. Sam will help me get him on the stretcher." The German surveyed the extent of the injuries Antonio had sustained. He was relieved to see his chest rising and falling, though it was shallow and rapid, and blood bubbled from his nose and mouth every time he exhaled. Once he had him rolled over, Ludwig could tell that there were definitely broken ribs. James finally returned with an actual stretcher, though it was very outdated. Sam took the Spaniard by his legs, and Ludwig lifted him by the shoulders as they placed him on it. The pair picked him up and carried him to the Pretty One sleeping quarters, where they placed him on Lovino's old cot.

Ludwig was back in the gym, leaving Sam and Alfred to tend to Antonio's injuries. He had to console Feliciano, who blamed this whole thing on himself. Feliciano stopped his crying when he spotted Francis slinking back into the gym.  
"How bad is it?" Ludwig heard Alfred ask, "You're not a Scrap now, right?"  
"Worse." Francis replied flatly, "They're selling me out in exchange for food."  
Ludwig clenched his fists, outraged. It was low, even for Yao, to sell someone else's body. His anger was interrupted when Sam called for him from the Pretty One's sleeping quarters. Leaving Feliciano with Lili, the German went over to see why he was needed.  
"Lovi.." Antonio rasped, trying to sit up and look around. Ludwig squatted beside him, gently nudging him to lie down.  
"You've been hurt." He explained, "You have a broken nose, probable concussion, and a few broken ribs." He reached for a water bottle, dribbling some into Antonio's mouth. He accepted the water, then looked at Ludwig; emerald eyes filled with pain.  
"Where's Lovino?" He asked, "I want to see him… He's okay, right?" The concern and plea in Antonio's voice made Ludwig wince. He forced a small smile and nodded, trying to reassure Antonio that Lovino was okay without actually saying that his boyfriend had left. "I want to see him." The male repeated, and Ludwig knew that Antonio did not remember what had happened with Lovino.

* * *

**_Сука- Bitch_**

_Okay, I promise these chapters aren't all going to be filled with violence and sex. I do apologize for the uncomfortable content though._


End file.
